tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly
' ''Kimberly is mean as a junkyard dog. - Aunt Bam Character '''Kimberly Murphy is Shirley's second daughter and youngest child in her early thirties. She is a successful realtor with a type A personality. She is married to Calvin whom they have a toddler son together. Background Information Kimberly always takes out her anger on her family and her husband, Calvin. Kimberly is successful in the realty business. At age 13, Kimberly was raped by her uncle on her father's side. The only people who knew about it were her mother, Shirley, her sister, her aunt, Bam, and her aunt, Madea. The raping was the result of Byron and her dysfunction with the family. She had a son out of wedlock named Byron whom who doesn't know that until Tammy confronted Kimberly slip up from Aunt Bam. Thanks to Madea, her and the family's problems are all resolved after Shirley's funeral, and Calvin and her grow more intimate. Kimberly's Anger At age 12, Kimberly was raped by her uncle on her father's side. The only people who knew about it were her mother, Shirley, her sister, her aunt, Bam, and her aunt, Madea. Her mother, Shirley, wanting to keep this incident from spreading, she covered it up by keeping the philosophy "What happens in this house, stays in this house." Shirley raised Byron as her own son so Kimberly or Byron wouldn't feel the pain, meanwhile, Kimberly suffered the causes of the rape in various ways; her mother never consoling or even addressing the issue with her about it. From this, She never forgave her uncle, anger build-up towards her family and began to detach from her family as time passed. The constant fights with her sister, Tammy, were due to her constant attitude towards her immediate family. Kimberly doesn't want her baby around Tammy's sons because they have no respect. Tammy cruelly argues back hinting that she never took care of her main responsibility and had their mother take care of it. She was hinting Kimberly's first illegitimate child. Kimberly and Calvin argue at their home. Their child is a toddler of thirty months and Kimberly is already yelling out of expectation for him fearing he will be as misbehaved as her sister's two sons. Calvin intervenes and insists that he stop yelling at their son because he is just a baby and she is being too hard on them. She feels that he shows her no respect. At the end when Shirley passes away, her husband passes on a message from her mother since she wasn't there. He told Kimberly that her mother loved her, but felt like she failed her.r Movie vs. Play *Joyce and Donnie are absent family members in the movie. *Kimberly is third and in the play, and not the youngest, Byron is their youngest brother. *In the play, Aunt Bam slipped upon information that Donnie was Kimberly's actual son and not her younger brother. *Kimberly's husband's name is Calvin in the movie and Jason in the play. *Donnie is Kimberly's seventeen-year-old son from the rape in the play. *Byron is actually Kimberly's eighteen-year-old son out of rape in the movie. *Kimberly and her husband have another child featured in the movie; their toddler. Quotes * "I have to show a house." (play) * "I'm tired of all of us sitting around acting like a whole big happy family, when you know we all can't stand each other." * "I was confused, I was ashamed, I didn't know how to begin to tell you." Appearances * 2010, Madea's Big Happy Family Played by Tamar Davis * 2011, Madea's Big Happy Family (Movie) Played by Shannon Kane AND PRODUCER TALAYSIA SINGLETON http://tylerperry.com/ Category:Character Pages